Shino vs Kankuro
by LeFreak3119
Summary: it's a face-off between shino and kankuro but there's a twist. something strange happends to kankuro......he's acting odd and shino is trapped then changes his heart but there's irony at the very end that can surprise anyone. it's yoai also but nothing ba


Shino and Kankuro glared at each other as Sasuke left to go after Gaara. Shino spread his arms apart while his insects began to crawl out of his sleeves. Kankuro did his own battle pose. He put his hands together in a pray form. Then he grabbed a bandage from his puppet, Karasu and unleashed it. Shino introduced himself. "I am a member of the Village Hidden in the Leaves' Aburame clan. When we fight, no matter how puny our opponent is, we don't mock them. We face them with full strength." Kankuro challenged Shino and his bugs. "Bring em' on." He was completely ready to kill and defend but something appeared to strike him in his neck.

Kankuro quickly sank his fingers in his hair like he had a bad headache. His puppet fell off the tree branch. "All ready I have an advantage." Shino declared. "He is a puppet master and if his Crow is no longer available," Shino sees Kankuro hurting, about ready to shrike. "he's as good as dead." Kankuro jerked his head from left to right then he stopped and screamed. Shino covered his ears and searched to find an ally that was beating Kankuro.

There wasn't. It was just the two of them. Then Shino heard Kankuro yell. "Why now, why him?! Aaah!" Kankuro took a few steps backwards then fell off the tree branch. Shino was a bit shocked. "Did he just? Did he just plunged himself to the forest floor?" Shino kneeled down but he couldn't see or hear a trace of Kankuro. He stood back up then grew aggravated. "I thought it was bad enough that he backed off our first match let alone our second." Shino called back all of his bugs. "I might as well come for Sasuke's reinforcements." He complained.

Little did he know, Kankuro was inches behind him. Kankuro still had a hand on his head also had one eye shut. His other hand was reaching out to Shino's headband. Turns out Kankuro never fell in the first place but he didn't have his puppet. "If I ever find Kankuro again I'll be the victor in our combat match." Shino ranted and was about to jump to the next tree limb. Kankuro had to stop him and he did. He untied the knot in Shino's headband and quickly swept it off. To Shino, it felt like a cool breeze passed his forehead. He turned around very fast.

He wasn't fast enough. Shino didn't see who the attacker is since they are both covered in smoke. Shino was trusted against the tree next to him. He heard the sound of a weapon stabbing the tree followed by another. Shino looked around, he can't see anything. He tried to leap out of the smoke but something was holding him back. Then something else as sharp as swords slashed him down his arm, ripping into the sleeve of his jacket and his skin. If it were swords, there were five. He felt them again up his midriff now.

Shino was bleeding, slowly. His shoulders were pushed back on the tree and then it happened again. Shino felt five swords cut downwards around his other arm. Both of his arms dropped when he tried to bend them the open flesh around his joints would touch painfully.

The smoke began to clear and Shino finally laid eyes on his attacker, Kankuro. He was pressing his hands on Shino's shoulders. Kankuro placed his left hand on Shino's face. His thumb on the corner of Shino's mouth, index and middle fingers near the lens of his shades and the other two close to Shino's ear. Kankuro slowly pushed his left hand down to Shino's neck, cutting into Shino's face. It wasn't swords; it was Kankuro's nails that were tearing Shino. It really hurt him. Kankuro, in a blink of an eye, torn into Shino's chest up, down, sideways, and across. Pieces of his blood-stained jacket swayed to the bark.

Kankuro leaped backwards two yards, still with Shino on the same branch. Shino tried to move his legs but they only moved an inch. He looked down to find two kunais pinning him to the tree. Shino asked Kankuro. "How come you're attacking me so aggressively?" Kankuro looked quite devilish. He answered. "Because," He started to walk towards Shino. 'His voice sounds different from the way he was screaming before. Why?' Shino wondered. Kankuro continued to walk up to Shino. 'My arms are in too much pain. I can only do short range defenses and attacks.' He glanced at Kankuro, who had a few steps left.

'Alright once Kankuro is in my range I'll send my insects to eat his chakra. So that's right you little cat, keep coming.' Shino devised a plan in his mind. The puppet master has no space between him and the insect tamer. He was very close, close enough for Shino to fight him.

Just when his insects began to swarm around his wrists, Kankuro whispered in Shino's ear, "I want you." Shino took a sharp breath at his words with his eyes wide open, his mouth open half way and this breathe unsteady. Kankuro took his right hand, grabbed both of Shino's wrists together and put them above Shino's head. Kankuro added, his voice sounded as if he were desperate. "I want you so bad." Shino would have never guessed that he would react this way. Kankuro didn't know how sensitive Shino was so he was using a tender touch.

His black sunglasses were bothering Kankuro as if they were a mystery of Shino. A mystery he liked to solve. Kankuro took a good at Shino and took off his sunglasses. Shino's eyes were tightly shut underneath. "So, you do have eyes." Kankuro stated. "Can I see?" Shino tilted his head downwards to Kankuro. He remembers when he attempted to show his eyes to Sakura and Tenten. He didn't have them barely open before both of the girls freaked out. Kankuro placed Shino's wrists down to his chest. Shino didn't know whether to reveal his secret. He decided to take one last try.

Shino hesitated at first but then he relaxed. His vision wasn't darkened, he sees everything in full color. Shino's eyes were fully open as Kankuro exclaimed. "Oh my goodness!" Shino turned away, closing his eyes and thinking that he made a mistake. "No." Kankuro began and turned Shino to him with his hand. He added. "I want to see your handsome eyes." Shino opened them and Kankuro complemented. "I like them, they're lovely." Shino blinked at Kankuro with his sapphire blue eyes. Kankuro went down and removed the kunais that were holding Shino back. He released Shino's wrists, he was free. Kankuro was half way up when he placed his right arm behind Shino's legs and his left on his back.

Then Kankuro lifted Shino who was being carried by Kankuro. He started to jump on tree limbs in the opposite direction that Sasuke was in. He held Shino very securely, he wasn't going to let go. Shino's cheeks felt hot while he's being carried somewhere. Kankuro leaped on tree branches that were higher than the other until he reached the forest canopy. Shino's head was against Kankuro's right arm as he looks beyond the forest. He could see nearly everything. The plants never looked so green, the snow on the mountain tops were pure white and the rivers were dyed a deep blue.

Then Shino turned to Kankuro, who didn't say a word. 'Where is he taking me?' He wondered. "Hold on to something." Kankuro stated. Shino wrapped him around his neck. Kankuro jumped high up then dropped. He landed onto the grassy ground. Shino let's go of Kankuro but he still holds him. Kankuro sits on the moist grass with Shino sitting on his lap. Kankuro's left arm is hugging Shino's waist while his other arm is on Shino's shoulder. Shino looks up at Kankuro just as he looks back down at him. Kankuro opens his legs apart and Shino lies between them. Kankuro puts both arms around the young boy's waist. Shino turns his body so his back is on Kankuro's chest.

"Now, lean back with me." Kankuro whispered. They both did on the tree. Shino closed eyes while Kankuro added. "I can make it all go away." "Hm?" Kankuro explained. "The pain. I can make it feel like it's not even there." He takes a few pauses while his hand was at the bottom of Shino's jacket. Kankuro slowly work his way up, unfastening all six of the buttons. When he undid the last one on Shino's collar, Kankuro opened his jacket. Shino, apparently, didn't wear any netting, armor or clothes under his coat. He somehow stopped bleeding from his gashes. "You're so hot, let's cool you off." Shino felt a small wave of water on his legs. He opened his eyes to find the sea. They are both in the sand, on an island. Shino knew it was genjutsu, it wasn't real, but at least the fact that he's with Kankuro is.

They sat on the shore hearing the waves come in and out. Kankuro places his hands over some of Shino's slash marks. He ran his fingers in the deep cuts but it didn't hurt Shino as if he never had the wounds. Kankuro's fingers weren't bloody at all when he put both of his hands on Shino's shoulders. Kankuro suggested in a low tone. "You still feel very warm. This coat could be the problem. How about we get rid of it?" Kankuro lightly pushed the sleeves of the jacket by stroking Shino's arms. Then he grabs onto the hem of Shion's pants. He tugs them down passed his hips. Kankuro won't take his pants or any other piece of clothing off of him. He thought that exposing Shino's skin would make his body temperature lower. But it made Shino that much hotter.

"I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position, but I have to say," Kankuro began and touched the two lines that were near Shino's legs, "your skin is very smooth." Shino face flushed bright red. Kankuro added. "I'd rather take it slow and steady with you." 'Someone stop this stranger.' Shino hoped as he was being set on fire. Kankuro pushes him closer to touch more. More calm waves came in again while Kankuro assented. "You are now my Shino-"

"Kankuro!" Shino yelled and jolted up. He looked around franticly, he was in a shady bedroom, his bedroom. "Huh? What?" He looked down to find half of hid body under covers. Shino kicked them off, put his legs up to his chest and placed his forehead on his knees. His face became wet, Shino was sweating. He realized he had a dream while wiping sweat off his face repeatedly. His pulse was racing and he was shuddering. He noticed his jacket had been unbuttoned and his pants were lower too. He rapidly closes his jacket while his face turned red. Shino laid back on his bed, his head on a pillow. He signed and wiped more sweat from his neck.

"That's the 100th time I've had that dream except I didn't get to the part when Kankuro calls me his lover."


End file.
